


Inu ya kame?

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pets, Turtles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Quoi ? Moi ? As-tu l’impression que je suis encore fâché contre toi car on ne peut pas avoir un chien ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais. D’ailleurs on a une tortue maintenant, non ? »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Inu ya kame?

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Inu ya kame?**

**(Chien ou tortue ?)**

Arioka regarda son copain, assis sur le canapé du salon, et il soupira.

Il ne le parlait pas depuis presque deux heures, et il commençait à en avoir marre.

Quand quelques jours après Yuya lui avait dit qu’il aurait aimé bien avoir un chien à la maison, ça lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour lui faire comprendre qu’avec son rythme de vie, avoir un chien aurait été impossible.

Il lui avait dit de se contenter de revoir ses chiens quand il allait voir sa famille, et il avait eu l’impression que le discours était fini là.

Le plus vieux n’avais pas été de bonne humeur dans les jours suivants, et il savait qu’il était un spectacle qui avait la seule fin de lui faire sentir coupable.

Et il avait réussi parfaitement.

Daiki avait cédé, bien sûr, mais pas comme il aurait voulu.

Quand il était rentré à la maison avec une tortue, le coup d’œil que lui avait jeté Takaki avait été bien éloquent.

Et par chance il avait été comme ça, car depuis ce moment-là il ne lui avait dit même un mot de plus sur la question.

Daiki était fatigué ; il avait joué son jeu jusqu’à ce moment, mais à présent il commençait à se sentir frustré par cette situation, à son avis absolument ridicule.

Il se leva du fauteuil où il était assis, et il allait devant le canapé.

« Alors… on peut savoir quand as-tu intentions de recommencer à parler avec moi ? » il lui dit, d’un ton un peu impatient.

Le plus vieux leva un sourcil, en haussant les épaules.

« Mais je parle avec toi. » retapa-t-il, avec un faux sourire dans le visage.

Daiki se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, en essayant de s’empêcher de craquer.

Ça ne valait pas le coup, pas pour quelque chose comme ça.

« Soyons honnête, Yuya. Tu es fâché contre moi pour l’histoire du chien. » il lui dit, en décidant de ne tourner pas autour du pot.

Takaki écarquilla les yeux, en prenant une expression innocente.

« Quoi ? Moi ? As-tu l’impression que je suis encore fâché contre toi car on ne peut pas avoir un chien ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais. D’ailleurs on a une tortue maintenant, non ? » répondit-il, ironique.

Arioka bondit, en souriant.

« Allons, Yuuyan ! Je le sais que tu voulais un chien, mais je t’ai déjà expliqué pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir un. Aujourd’hui je suis passé devant l’animalerie à quelques rues d’ici et j’ai pensé… eh bien, une tortue est toujours un animal de compagnie, non ? Et c’est beaucoup moins exigeant qu’un chien. » il lui expliqua, en haussant les épaules.

Yuya grimaça, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le meuble où le plus jeune avait mis le bocal de l’animal.

Il fit la fine bouche, en passant un doigt sur la carapace.

« Mais les tortues sont ennuyeuses, Dai-chan ! On ne peut pas y jouer, elles ne te reconnaissent pas, elles ne font rien du matin au soir sauf se balader pour le bocal… à quoi elles servent ? » il se plaignit, d’un ton légèrement irritable.

Daiki s’empêcha de sourire, conscient du fait qu’il allait seulement irriter Yuya encore plus.

« Tu dois seulement t’habituer, Yuu. Tu verras que pendant quelques jours, quand tu aurais surmonté l’immense tragédie de ne pouvoir avoir un autre chien, tu vas la trouver amusant. » il lui dit, sans pouvoir éviter de se moquer un peu de lui.

Le plus vieux s’éloigna du bocal, un murmurant ce que à Daiki semblait un ‘si tu le dis’.

Arioka n’était pas trop préoccupé.

Il connaissait son copain assez bien pour savoir qu’il avait raison.

*

Ce soir, Daiki était occupé dans la cuisine en préparant le dîner, quand il entendit un son émotionné provenir du salon.

Curieux, il atteignit son copain. Il le trouvait avec la tête penchée vers le bocal, occupé à faire cheminer la tortue sur le dos de sa main. 

« Yuuyan ? Que s’est-il passé ? » il demanda, surpris.

Le plus vieux se retourna vers lui, avec un large sourire.

« Je passais à côtés de Oki-chan, et elle a sorti la tête de l’eau et m’a gardé ! Cette tortue est vraiment géniale ! » répondit-il, en accordant à nouveau l’attention au animal, en le faisant passer sur l’autre main.

« Oki-chan ? » répéta Arioka, en se mordant une lèvre pour éviter de rire.

« Ouais. Oki-chan. » souligna Takaki, sans prêter non plus attention à son copain.

Daiki retourna à la cuisine, en hochant la tête.

Peut-être il ne connaissait pas Yuya si bien comme il pensait.

S’attacher à _Oki-chan_ lui avait pris moins qu’il espérait.

Daiki sourit.

Il était sûr que s’il aurait rentré à la maison avec un poisson rouge, Yuya aurait aimé ce aussi.

Il aimait sa façon d’être, et ça lui récompensait pour toutes les fois dont il s’en prenait pour rien, car il savait qu’il ne durait jamais beaucoup longtemps.

Il aimait lui.


End file.
